The Iron Dragons Mate
by experimenter19
Summary: It happened again, what is this feeling? Every single time I see him... I just go crazy! those were some of the thought going through Levy's head right now at the mere sight of Gajeel. Fairy tail one shot I do not own Fairy tail rated M for some sexual content COMPLETE


Trigger warning Natsu will be OOC in this fic

* * *

"It happened again, what is this feeling? Every single time I see him... I just go crazy!" those were some of the thought going through Levy's head right now at the mere site of Gajeel at the job request board.

He suddenly turned around and gave her a devilish smirk, having felt her gaze beating into his back, and after a second, he turned back towards the request board.

Levy felt her heart skip a beat as pink dusted her cheeks, thank _God_ nobody noticed.

After having found a job, Gajeel tore one of the requests and turned towards the bar to go register it for him and Lily.

Right before he exited the guild, he turned and took one last glance at Levy with a slight smirk on his lips before leaving the guild hall.

The petite bluenette let out a sigh of relief, now the Iron dragon slayer is no longer in the building.

She waited for a good hour, reading a book, just to make sure she wouldn't run into Gajeel, before deciding to make her way back to fairy hills for the night, Little did she know fate had other plans for her.

Levy made her way towards fairy hills at a brisk pace, just as she turned around a corner she ran into none other the fairy tail's own fire dragon slayer.

"Woah! Levy, are you alright? Let me help you up" Natsu said as he reached his hand out to help her up, which Levy took with a grateful smile on her face.

"Sorry, Natsu! I've been out of it today, so I figured I would go back home and get some rest" stated Levy.

Just as she's about to get on her way she was stopped by Natsu grabbing her arm with a gentle, but firm grip.

"Does this have anything to do with Gajeel?" queried Natsu with a serious look in his eyes, causing Levy to start blushing at what Natsu said, and could only nod before seeing that iconic grins of his.

"I was wondering when you would finally come to grips with your feeling for him, especially after Tenrou,"Natsu said, still grinning like the madman he truly was. Levy was about to speak when Natsu cut her off again with a simple finger on her lips.

"Here is not the best place for a talk like this, let's go to the park and continue this chat there," Natsu said as he gently pulled her towards the park.

(scene break)

With Levy in tow, Natsu made his merry way towards the park in the middle of Magnolia where they sat side by side on a park bench continue their conversation.

"So, Natsu how do you of all people! Know about my feeling for Gajeel, "Levy said with a sigh of relief because she had finally come to grips with her feeling for the Iron Dragonslayer.

"Since the battle of Fairy Tail! Funny thing is, I knew before you did and before you ask! it's because Gajeel and I are both first gen dragon slayers" Natsu said

Levy was shocked by this new revelation, it wasn't the fact that it was dragon slayer related.

No, she could get to that later, but, NATSU knew from the beginning.

The happy, simple-minded Fire dragon slayer, who should have been oblivious to the concept of love altogether, knew she was in love, before her, the smart bookworm did!

"Before you ask! Well, you already did, but, I'm not as dense you all think.

I'm actually pretty smart, in case you were wondering or anything" was Natsu's simple response as he laid his head back to watch the setting sun.

"Wait! How much do you actually know, exactly? The guild thinks you're the most oblivious person in the world! Especially regarding the opposite sex."Levy said without thinking which resulted in a very vibrant blush forming on the solid script mage.

Natsu immediately broke out into loud, hysterical laughter almost as if he heard the best joke in the world. It lasted for a good two minutes which forced Natsu to take another minute to catch his breath.

"Sorry, Levy. You caught me off guard with that question, but, I shouldn't be surprised. If it wasn't obvious after what I just said, I am fully aware of everything about girls, well, I've always known.

I just did a good job at hiding how smart I am, and as for why I didn't pursue girls like any other man would have, was because of my magic. Just like Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy, but she's not old enough quite yet" Natsu said as he turned to look towards Levy with a sly grin on his face.

"Explain, please!" was Levy's only response not fazed by Natsu grin.

Levy was all ears, taking in everything in as Natsu explained the whole situation regarding love for dragon slayers regardless of generation.

Essentially, because of their magic dragon slayers take on certain traits of well, dragons.

This not only includes better eyesight, a stronger sense of smell, and more durable skin, not to mention immunity to their element, excluding some minor details of course.

Love, for example, is a very serious thing for both dragons and their slayers, for instance, a slayer will have no interest in anyone of the opposite sex except their single mate.

They will love no else for as long as they live, however, if the person they're destined to be with dies before or after they meet they will be forced to live the rest of their life alone and unloved.

When the Slayer meets their mate for the first time, all it takes is to simply look at them for the slayer's inner dragon to set the wheels in motion. This is, of course, until both dragon slayer and mate reveal their feelings for each other.

That's when the slayer marks them as their mate, letting the world know that to harm them is to invoke the wrath of a dragon.

"That still doesn't explain how you knew about everything, all this time," Levy said sternly wanting answers.

"Oh! Yeah, well, you see when a dragon or their slayer's find the mate, they give off a magic aura that is only detectable by another dragon slayer.

It is permanent, no matter what happens between the mate and slayer.

That's how I knew about all of this, I could only assume the same for Wendy and Laxus as well..." Natsu answered with that iconic shit-eating grin on his face.

"That's incredible! So you and the other slayers all have to deal with this?" Levy queried, her academic mind already going through the pros and cons of this revelation.

"Yep! Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Sting, Rogue, Cobra and I all have to live with this for the rest of our lives.

Which is also why I wasn't affected by all the advances so many girls had made on me over the years. Every woman in the guild could walk in front of me naked as the day as they were born, and it wouldn't faze me.

"The same idea applies for all the other slayers." Natsu said nonchalantly, almost as if he were discussing breakfast.

"Is that why you didn't return Lisanna's feelings for you before she died, and after your return from Edolas?" Levy said

"Yes! Exactly that! I wanted to tell her for so long before she died and went to Edolas, even after her return. But I can't! How do you tell someone who loves you with all their heart it will never work out, no matter how hard you try.

Especially when you already found her, and before you ask she is Not a member of fairy tail" Natsu said with his head held down, staring at his knees with sadness in his eyes, not being able to comprehend just how much he would be hurting his childhood friend.

"After what you just said about love regarding dragon slayers, it's not my place to ask who or where she is. But, back to another minor detail... What do you mean by a mating mark?" Levy questioned with an anxious look on her face, unsure of what it would mean if Gajeel were to mark her as his mate.

"Oh! Yeah, I figured you'd ask. It was the first form of rune magic, but, back to mark it basically binds the two together. More specifically, a piece of the slayer's soul will merge with that of their mate, and a piece of their mate's soul will merge with the slayer. It's so they can always know how the other is feeling. Any place, any time. If something tragic were to happen to one of them, the other will know exactly what they're feeling and try to comfort them whichever way they can. The mark is far older, stronger and more sacred than simply getting married" Natsu said, as he stared her in the eyes, and was pleasantly surprised to see the dazed look on her face, as she imagined just that would entail.

"Ok, but what will the mark look like on the mate," Levy asked, scared that it would be a humongous dragon tattoo spreading all across her body, or something even more horrific than that.

"That, unfortunately, is where I cannot help you because what the mark looks like, and where it appears is different for each dragon and their slayer. Before you ask, I can't tell you about the fire dragon slayer mark, in case you wondering about how mine works and anything else relating to that." Natsu said a little sad that he couldn't answer her question.

"Does anyone else from the guild know about love regarding dragon slayers?" Levy asked, curious if Master Makarov was aware of how hard it would be for him to have his own biological great-grandchildren.

"Yes actually, gramps does. I told him about it 3 years after I joined the guild, at first he didn't believe me and I can only assume he started to believe me. Whether it was simply because of Laxus never chasing after any girl, and all the times he did was for appearances. I knew he was lying, but I didn't know why until the battle of fairy tail. Erza tried to beat it out of me because I wouldn't tell her and, of course, she wanted answers" Natsu said with a look of horror on his face from the memory alone.

"I remember that day, it was about two years before Lisanna died. Man, she was so pissed!" Levy said as she quivered at the memory of that day, it had scarred her for life.

(flashback start)

Year X780

3 days after Natsu told Master Makarov about dragon slayer mating unknown to Natsu, Makarov had Laxus listen in on this conversation so he could understand what he was about to go through, without having to reveal his secret or admit to needing help.

"Natsu it has come to my attention you had a meeting with the Master 3 days ago while I was on a job. Do you care to tell me what it was about?" A young Erza said with a glare that could kill aimed straight at the young dragon slayer.

"Yep! And what gramps and I talked about is none of your business, Erza." Natsu said unaffected by her demanding tone of voice.

This shocked the whole guild none more than Erza herself, only Master Makarov and the two other S class mages were unaffected by her glare.

"What was that Natsu? I must have misheard you. Do you mind repeating that?" Erza demanded with her voice cold and devoid of any life whatsoever, scaring the hell out of every other mage currently in the guild hall.

Everyone in the guild started shouting, telling Natsu to tell her before this gets out of hand. Even a young Gray in his boxers was screaming at him to cough it up because he didn't want his rival to get killed before he could beat him.

All this commotion brought a certain bluenette's nose out of the book that was cradled between her small arms to see what was happening.

Natsu, on the other hand, was not at all affected by her gaze because of what he and Master talked about.

This is a very serious affair that only concerned dragon slayers, and not even the mighty titania could make him spill the beans.

"You heard me! I said it's none of your business."Natsu retorted, not bowing down to her anger, which sent another round of shocks throughout the guild.

"You will tell me, right now NATSU! Or, I shall make you. One way, or the other, you! _Will! Tell! Me!_ " Erza threatened as she drew her sword and pointed it at the dragon slayer, proving that she is willing to fight, and injure him for it.

"No." was Natsu's simple response to the deadly threat. There wasn't a force in all of Earth land that could make him spill the beans.

What happened next, went down as one of the darkest days at the fairy tail guild.

Not because someone said no to Erza but because Erza's nosiness reached an all-time high.

The fight that broke out between Natsu and Erza had caused more property damage to the guild than Gildarts ever has, accident or otherwise.

For the first time, Natsu held his ground against the mighty Titania.

Many were surprised that Natsu had this kind of strength, and after a good two hours, Erza was reaching her limit, while Natsu didn't even break a sweat.

"Stay down Erza it's over you've reached your limit, You can't fight any longer. Me? I could keep going til the sun goes down." was Natsu cold response that made Erza scream in anger, and attack him with even more sloppy attacks.

"Never! Not until you tell me what you talked to Makarov about. And where did you get this strength from, you weren't this strong yesterday!" Erza said coldly, not wanting to admit that she was on her last limbs, so to speak of course.

"I said, that it's none of your goddam business. And as for where I got this strength, I've always had it. I never used it until now because Igneel told me to only use it IF someone tries to force me to spill the secrets of my magic"Natsu said with a deadly undertone, glaring at the beaten and battered Erza, even if she wouldn't admit to it.

Erza either didn't hear or didn't care at all about what Natsu said.

She just got back and charged him once more screaming at the top of her lungs, his defiance aggravating her to no ends, but his hidden strength angered her even more.

"Tell me now" Erza screamed as she waved her sword around in a sorry attempt to hit Natsu, while he kept deflecting her swings with a single finger.

Just as she started her charge, without warning Erza was struck by a massive bolt of yellow glistening lightning with enough force put her down for the count. Courtesy of Laxus himself.

This is why it was such a hard day for Fairy Tail, it was so unorthodox and crazy, things that shouldn't have happened did, Erza had lost to Natsu.

"Erza, you know more than anyone that you have no right to know what is going on when the Master has a meeting with any member of the guild. Or does Master have to remind you AGAIN!" Laxus said sternly from the second floor as all eyes fell on Erza at the moment, scared of how she would react.

Normally Laxus wouldn't interfere when Erza wanted to know what's going on, however, Natsu's meeting with the Master was about their magic type, and from what he heard only slayer's and their mates were allowed to know.

The only reason Master was informed was because Natsu trusts him with how serious this matter is.

Erza couldn't deny what Laxus said was true, but, what more surprising was Laxus actually stepped in. Normally he wouldn't give anyone the time of day let alone break up a fight between guild mates.

She chalked it up to him trying to prove everyone he should be the next Guild Master.

"Whats going on here!" Makarov boomed in a commanding tone as he entered what remained of their guild hall in his titan form.

"Gramps! Erza tried to get me to tell her what our meeting was about a few days ago," Natsu said without a care in the world, knowing that Erza would be punished because he was just defending his rights as a Fairy Tail mage.

All eyes fell on Erza for the second time today as Master Makarov gave her his most intimidating glare.

"Erza, how many times do I have to tell you it's none of your business about what goes on when I have a private meeting with one of your guild mates," Makarov said sternly, before sighing at the sight of his precious Guild Hall.

"Yeah Red! You alway punish people for breaking the rules, yet you fail to follow them yourself!" Taunted a young Mirajane with a wicked smile aimed at the scarlet haired knight, who was too tired to fight back, her pride wounded, her honor destroyed... a tear fell down her cheek.

Erza refused to look in her eyes, Master was right.

She had no right to know what goes on with her fellow-guild-mates private lives no matter how much she wants to know.

"Lisanna, Elfman take Erza to the infirmary now so she can get those burns looked at. Alright, you brats! Time to clean up this mess" Makarov said in his commanding tone as he hobbled over to what was left of the bar, and took a drink.

(flashback end)

"Are there any more question you have Levy?" Natsu asked as he looked her in the eyes, noticing she was excited, scared, and happy all at the same time. 'That's love alright' Natsu thought with a fond smile on his face.

"Just a few more, " Levy replied as she too took a glance at the setting sun, finding it quite beautiful.

"Alright, now I have to inform Gramps, Wendy, and Laxus what's going on. In case you're wondering, it's so we can give you and Gajeel some privacy for when you and he do the mate binding ceremony since we dragon slayers will be able to detect the sudden change in both of your magic" Natsu said with a knowing smile which made Levy blush like a ripened tomato.

"Okay, do you know when Gajeel will be back? I want to get this done and over with" Lavy said after her blush died down to a pretty pink.

"I talked with him before he left on his current job he will be back in about three days," Natsu said, amused at just how surprised Gajeel will be.

"Okay, but, how do I do this? Do I just confront him when he gets back?" Levy asks as she looks at Natsu.

"That's what I would do, and it's probably best. Hey! Maybe I can convince Laxus to take me and Wendy on an S class quest when we're gone. Just to give you two some privacy " Natsu said clearly excited at possibly going on an S class quest since Galuna Island was so much fun.

Levy giggled at that and couldn't help but wonder how she would go about confronting Gajeel when he gets back.

"Hey Natsu, how do you think I should go about this when Gajeel gets back?" Levy asked, still clearly nervous about this whole thing, no matter how much it excited her.

"If I were you, I'd tell him I finally understand and I'll meet you at your place later tonight. I have to make sure we don't get interrupted" Natsu said staring at Levy with a cheeky grin, knowing exactly how Levy would react to his _suggestion._

Levy Had blushed so hard it put Erza's hair to shame, but, she couldn't deny that it would work perfectly.

"That reminds me. Do you think you can keep Erza busy so I and the other dragon slayers can sneak out unnoticed?" Natsu asked with a hopeful expression on his face, which made Levy giggle.

"I can do that for you. Natsu I assume you know about Erza guilty pleasure" Levy said with a smirk on her face, which was instantly mirrored on Natsu's as well.

"If you're talking about those dirty novels then yes. I always assumed it was you getting those for her" Natsu said back with a mischievous evil grin on his face, now that he knew exactly how much time they would have.

"Yep and I know just the one that will keep her busy for a couple of days. She's been bugging me about it for a while now" Levy said still retaining her smirk.

"Then let's get started. I'll inform Laxus and Wendy what going on and convince him to take us on that S-class job while you procure a book to keep Erza busy for when Gajeel gets back" Natsu said sternly

"It's a deal Natsu," Levy said as she held out her hand, which Natsu shook with his right.

Over the next three days Natsu told Laxus and Wendy what it going on, and if you believe it, Laxus agreed to go on the S-class quest with Natsu and Wendy.

Coincidently, Rogue showed up with both Frosch and Lector, which left quite a few Fairy Tail mages shocked, knowing how exceeds gravitated around their slayers.

Rogue's visit to Fairy tail was because Sting was marking Yukino as his mate, and was slightly bummed out he couldn't see Gajeel.

But was surprised when he was offered a chance to go on the S-class quest with Natsu, Laxus, and Wendy.

Meanwhile, Levy was securing a certain book for the scarlet haired knight to keep her busy for a few days so that Natsu doesn't draw too much attention when he left with the other slayers on the S-class quest.

(scene break)

Gajeel just got into town with Lily on his shoulder when he smelt the familiar scent of brimstone and charcoal coming towards him.

"What do you want Salamander," Gajeel said coldly.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to see if Lily wanted to come on an S-class quest with me, Happy, and the other slayers including exceeds except Sting. In case you're wondering, Levy has finally came to grips with her feelings about you. And as for why Sting isn't coming, he's marking his mate" Natsu said nonchalantly, amused at how Gajeel was gaping at him, shell-shocked.

Gajeel just stood there blow away by what he was just told, then an all too familiar smirk appeared on his face.

Lily, you're going to go on this job with them, and I shouldn't have to explain why." Gajeel said not bothering to look at Lily as the exceed simply nodded.

"When are we going on this job Natsu" Pantherlily asked.

"If a few hours from now, Master just got an emergency request that would be SS class quest for anyone who isn't a dragon slayer," Natsu said.

"Very well then Gajeel, we will be on our way then see you in a few days" Lily said as he hopped from Gajeel's shoulder to Natsu's.

"See you in a few days, Lily. Salamander, thank you and you better come back alive" Gajeel said with a smirk plastered across his face soon after he made his way home to clean up the place to make it fit for a lady.

(scene change)

All the dragon slayer and exceeds were inside Master Makarov's office except for Natsu, he was waiting downstairs for Levy.

He was about to go looking for her right as she entered to guild hall and ran straight to Natsu, with a proud smile on her face.

"I just got back from giving Erza that book we were talking about. She is currently at Fairy Hills reading, she'll be busy for about two days if not longer. It should be more than enough time to give you some distance," Levy said as she walked passed him towards the bar.

"Thanks and Gajeel waiting for you at his place now," Natsu said right before he made his way to the master office, leaving Levy a blushing mess while everyone else was staring at them as if they were talking toads.

(scene change)

In Master Makarov's office.

"Okay you brats the request I just got is your standard SS class monster elimination. Recently a pack of drake's moved in and set up a nest in the mountains far from here and since Laxus has the most experience, he's in charge. No debates, no discussions. Is that clear?" Makarov asks sternly giving off very intimidating aura while looking straight at Natsu, knowing he would be the most trouble.

"Got it!" all the dragon slayer said in unison, which was a little creepy, to be honest.

"Hey gramps, just curious what's the reward for this" Natsu said first

"The reward for this quest is 18,000,000 jewels. The mayor of the nearby town who sent the request will fill you in on any and all details when you get there. Thanks Rogue for joining them on this quest" Makarov said with a smile directed towards the Sabertooth Mage.

" It's the least I could do, Master Makarov. I try to assist anyone anywhere whenever I can when I'm not at Sabertooth" Rogue said politely.

"Now, get out of here quickly! The more time you spend here, the more likely those drakes will cause that town more problems" Makarov said urgently, and then they all bolted out the door.

And just like that, the dragon slayers and exceeds were off to stop a nest of drakes from terrorizing the nearby town.

(scene break)

Levy was currently making her way over to Gajeel's home thinking of the future she'll have with him, and it was looking bright too.

She had just turned onto his street and was starting to get nervous on how to approach the subject of their feelings for each other, but remembered that they both did have feelings for each other, so at the end of the day, they're both going to be _very_ happy people.

Without her noticing, she already was at the front door of his house she and just as she was about to knock, the door opened to reveal none other than Gajeel Redfox in his distinctive attire, a black sleeveless jacket, brown baggy pants and black combat boots with his slick spiky black hair that went down his back.

Gajeel was having similar thoughts on how to approach the situation, but then caught her scent and opened the door and was left speechless at just how beautiful Levy looked in that orange dress which went from her bust down to her mid thigh with appropriate arm pieces to go with it, not to mention the white trim along the top of her dress that formed a loop around her neck so her dress wouldn't fall and to finish it off with a thin yellow hair band the held up her short wavy blue hair.

Levy saw the deer-in-the-headlights look he had on and simply giggled which was enough to bring the dragon slayer back to reality.

"Come on in," Gajeel said stepping back out of the way and ushering her to enter his humble abode so they can discuss what happens next, in privacy.

Both Gajeel and Levy sat the table silently for a good 5 minutes, both trying to think of how to go from here.

"So ah, how did, when did you ….. finally, realize the situation we are in regarding love..." Gajeel said quietly without his usual confidence looking to the side, which made Levy smile as it was almost a confirmation of his love for her.

Levy simply giggled and that brought the Iron dragon slayer out of his stupor, he was not surprised at what came out of her mouth, since Natsu was the one who warned him once he got back from his job with Lily.

"It happened three days ago, shortly after you left to go on your last job. I wasn't feeling well so I decided to go home for the night, and then I ran into Natsu. I told him I wasn't feeling well and when I was leaving he gently grabbed my arm and asked: "does it have something to do Gajeel?". I said yes then we went to the park and he explained most of everything about how a dragons love." Levy said innocently as she saw the shocked look that appeared all over Gajeel face, which once again made her smile as if she was the luckiest woman in the world, and in a way, she was.

She had finally found love, the most sought after thing, that is worth more than all the money in the world.

"That sounds just like the Salamander, and I can only assume he let you in on that charade of him not actually being a simple minded idiot. Before you ask I knew from the very start that he was as smart if not more than both you or Titania. I am somewhat relieved he told you 'cause I wasn't sure how to go about the whole dragon slayer mate thing to you" was Gajeel response which left Levy a little shocked herself, not knowing that Natsu was not only smart but could possibly be smarter than herself.

"Not all of it mind you, the only thing I'm blank on is the mating mark as a whole. The only thing he said was that it is far older, stronger and more sacred the simply getting married. Anything beyond that is specific to each type of dragon," Levy said as she looked him in the eyes, before blushing at the predatory look on his face and looking away.

"Well, then I might as well inform you on the Iron Dragon mating ceremony. The actual marking of the mate is the same for all Dragon slayers, the only thing that's different is what the mark looks like and where it forms on the mate. Iron dragon's mark appears on the back of the mate's right shoulder. The mark is two iron dragon tail making a circle with the two dragons looking each other in the eyes and the color is black" Gajeel said looking deep into his mate's big brown eye causing said girl to start blushing up a storm once more.

"And how exactly, do you mark me as your mate?" Levy asked looking at him with her right brow

raised causing the stoic Gajeel to blush, which made her smirk.

"You're not gonna like that part, I think... I have to bite down on your neck and let my magic flow into you and then we... Um, we Uhhh Mate" Gajeel said nervously not being able to look her in the eyes. After hearing what Gajeel just said, Levy's blush deepened more as she clung onto that last word he said, after he marks her they have to mate to seal the deal.

"Well... Um, that's a lot to take in..." Levy said as her blush continued to grow, as she pictured Gajeel making love to her.

"We don't have to do it right this minute. We can go out for dinner first if you want, or, we can stay here and talk about what's going on in each other's lives. I can't believe I almost forgot! One more thing after I mark you, we will have no control over our bodies as we will instinctively mate endlessly the whole night after the mark is set "Gajeel said nervously, which would have shocked Levy if not for the content of his statement.

For the second time today Levy's blush put Erza hair to shame as the thought of them not in control when mating was almost too much.

"And if you're wondering, we will be aware of it the whole time and feel all of it. It's kind to make sure that we mate properly, as weird as that sounds. Another way to think of it is that our mind takes the passenger seat unable to change the direction" Gajeel said as he began to blush as well, the thought of finally making love to his little Levy was intoxicating and breathtaking all at the same time.

"Well, we might as well start the process, my love," Levy said with a humongous smile on her face as she tilted her head side to the side offering her neck to him, causing a wicked grin to spread across his face as he stood up and walked around the table over to Levy.

He opens his mouth exposing his oversized canines and bit down on Levy's neck, letting his magic flow into her along with a piece of his soul. And not long after a piece of her soul fused with his as the mark appeared on her right shoulder blade.

Not long after the mark was set both went into a mindless state as the turned towards each other and their lips smacked against each other.

Levy wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he wraps his arms around her waist.

Gajeel slowly made there way towards his room and kicked the door closed behind them.

And true to his word, they did the deed all night long they passed out shortly after sunrise.

The next morning

Levy woke up as the sunshine broke through the window curtains she looked around with a dazed look on her face wondering where she is... And then it hit her, She's at Gajeel's house.

She looked down to find her petite body covered in his blanket and she didn't have to remove the covers to know she was naked.

At first, she thought that this was all one big mistake until she unconsciously put her left arm over her right shoulder and felt the mating mark on her shoulder blade.

A slight smile dusted her face realizing this wasn't a mistake It was the next step in her future with Gajeel, she could feel all the knowledge the mark was pouring into her mind, telling her everything about her mark and iron dragons as well as telling her that Gajeel is close and wouldn't take her or her feelings for granted.

She got out of bed found an old t-shirt and a clean pair of boxers and put them on as the familiar smell of food entered her nose and followed the smell to the kitchen to see Gajeel cooking food in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Get a good sleep? It's a little past noon and I figured I'd make us a small breakfast," Gajeel said as he focused on making sure that their meal would be perfect.

"Oh, is that because you want to? Or is it because the mark's telling you to" Levy said with a smirk across her face, knowing exactly what the answer to her question was.

"Not funny. And not true, the mark didn't have to tell me. It's called being a good host, and more importantly, a good mate" Gajeel said with a hint of irritation in his voice, except when he said the word mate.

"Well, since I am your mate, you should go the extra mile and bring it to me while I'm in bed," Levy said with a bigger smile plastered across her face when he referred to her as his mate.

"Not happening. Now, what do you want? I got pancakes, bacon, sausages and eggs and as for a drink, I got milk and orange juice." Gajeel said with a smile gracing his face as he turned towards her, only to gasp in shock at seeing just how beautiful she looked in his clothes.

"Pancake, eggs and orange juice, please. You should smile more often, it looks good on you." Levy said with a light smile on her face while Gajeel grunted at the last part.

For the better part of the afternoon, they stayed at Gajeels house eating relaxing to getting to know each other better than they did before.

It was shortly after 5 P.M. when they got their respective clothes back on and made their way to the guild hand in hand, much to Gajeel's displeasure but he went through it since it was for his mate.

(scene change)

Everyone at the Guild was minding their own business, doing jobs, eating food... Until Jet began to freak out like it was the end of the world.

"Does anyone know where Levy is? She didn't make her way home last night!" Jet yelled at the top of his lungs with Droy behind him looking just as panicked.

"I think I saw her going towards Gajeel's place last night if that helps at all," Max yelled back with a devious smile on his face, knowing just how that little tidbit of information would make them react.

"Are you kidding?! She's with Gajeel! That's even worse, he doesn't even know the first thing about Levy! More importantly, why was she over there in the first place? I have to find her and make sure she's ok" Jet said frantically not realizing everyone was ignoring him.

Some pitied him, especially since his heart was about to be torn asunder.

Right as he was about to get to the doors, they opened to reveal none other than Levy and Gajeel hand in hand.

The sight of this made the whole guild experience something very foreign to them, complete and utter silence. None more so than Jet and Droy as they stands there, frozen as a block of ice.

The guild stayed like this for a good five minutes while Gajeel and Levy quickly made their way to the bar to get some food and something to drink.

"WHAAAAAT!" the whole guild said in unison, well, all the guys yelled in unison. The girls had a little more of an insight regarding love and crushes.

"What me Levy are together got a Problem with that JET!" Gajeel growled releasing some of his magic, causing a green aura to form not only around him but Levy as well, making Makarov grin like an idiot.

"Not a problem at all Gajeel! I just wish you had told us sooner" replied a slightly scared Jet as he slowly inched his way towards the doors not looking anyone in the eyes.

"We're telling you now Jet," Levy said deciding now is a good time to jump in before it gets ugly, well, before Jet gets ugly.

"So I assume you marked each other as mates last night," Makarov said deciding to throw in his two cents, before realizing what he said and he sat back to watch fireworks with a shit eating grin from atop the bar.

"I assume Salamander told you what we did yesterday..." Gajeel said nonchalantly while holding Levy's hand firmly for what was to happen next.

"Yep! From what I understand, it's a lifelong relationship and I fully support you two." Makarov said with a cheeky grin on his face as everyone in the guild cheered, proud of their friends for finding love.

Mirajane was the first to immediately ask the new couple all sort of questions like how long have had feelings for each other, what are their plans for the future are they going to move in together, you get the point.

Of course, their response to this was that they will answer all questions when everyone is at the guild.

At this, the guild went back to their regular routines.

Time skip- 5 days later

Natsu, Laxus, Wendy, Rogue and all exceeds had just returned from their S-class job, which surprisingly went off without a hitch and they got the full reward, which honestly shocked the guild more than Gajeel and Levy going out.

Each one walked away with two million jewels. Rogue, Frosch, and Lector agreed to stay with fairy tail for a couple of days to sit back relax after that tough mission, by request of Natsu of course.

Erza was about to give Natsu a piece of her mind at the news he went on an S class mission when the guild doors burst wide open revealing Gajeel and Levy walking in, hand in hand.

All the Dragonslayers walked over to congratulate the two and all of the guys were giving Gajeel high five's, giving him good wishes for the future.

Wendy, on the other hand, went to Levy to congratulate her, and to ask her how the mate binding ceremony went.

After the congratulation was over, Wendy asked to see her mating mark which got the attention of the rest of the Dragonslayers, as well as the rest of the guild who were patiently waiting for answers.

Both Gajeel and Levy decided now was a good time because they don't know when the next time all the members would be here at the same time.

Even Gildarts was here when he had somehow heard about them being together.

The new couple was quickly swarmed by a flood of questions, luckily for the, they had the other dragon slayer to keep the crowd at bay.

"What is going on between you too! And what is this mating binding thing, and you better not have been doing anything indecent when you just started a relationship." Erza demanded with a scowl on her face, beating everyone to the punch.

"Firstly, we're a couple now and we marked each other as mates a little under a week ago. We're basically married on Dragon term to answer your last question."Levy said with a faint hue of pink rising to her cheeks.

This is obviously not what Erza wanted to hear, as she drew her sword and was about to charge Gajeel, thinking he had forced himself on Levy after hearing they were basically married.

She didn't even make it two feet before she was struck by lightning from Laxus and then dog piled by Natsu and Rogue while Lily grabbed her sword in his combat form, just in case.

And it was a good thing that the slayers interfered because if she made it any further she would have to deal with an enraged Iron dragon slayer and there was no hope winning for her.

Erza frantically tried to get up, however, the lightning had induced temporary paralysis and did its job, allowing Natsu and Rogue to keep her pinned until Makarov intervened.

Erza was happy at first thinking Master was on her side so she can give Gajeel a proper punishment, however, she was in for a rude awaking, Master commanded her to stand down and let Gajeel explain himself first.

"First off Titania, you need to stop jumping to conclusions and secondly, be glad that they stopped you because you would get no mercy from me if you harmed Levy in any way, " Gajeel said sternly glaring daggers at Erza.

Levy, of course, decided now was a good time turn around with her back towards everyone showing them her mating mark.

Of course, none other than the Fairy Tail matchmaking devil was overjoyed at this new development, and couldn't restrain herself any more and flooded Gajeel and Levy with copious amounts of question like "Are they going to move in together?" and "Will they have a wedding?" and of course "Are they going to have kids? Ooh, what names have you thought of?!" Yep, they were screwed.

This resulted in some very heavy blushes from the couple, fortunately for them, Lisanna was there to peel her big sister away giving Gajeel and Levy some breathing room.

Gajeel took the opportunity to explain what was going on while everyone waited with baited breath listening to everything he said about how the mate binding works.

Of course, he didn't tell them everything, which resulted in a few of them, mainly Erza, having very angry expressions on their faces.

They were cut short as those individuals were shut up by very powerful glares from all the dragon slayers as Gajeel continued to explain how the mark let's them know how the other is doing, this resulted in giggling from all the female members.

Things went along these line for several hours, answering all sort of questions thrown their way.

All the big questions were answered like "Are they moving in together?" Yes. "Will they have kids?" Yes eventually, but not anytime soon anyways.

A few hour after her fit of rage, Erza finally cooled off but at least one dragon slayer kept an eye on her incase she went on another rampage.

After Gajeel and Levy were done answering question and went home for the night, Erza decided to talk to Master Makarov about the S-class quest Natsu and the others went on and why the rest of team Natsu couldn't go more, importantly her to keep Natsu inline.

His only response was that is was equal to SS class quest to anyone who isn't a dragon slayers and that she'd only have gotten in their way.

He didn't tell her sooner because he knew she would just go off and try help but in the end, only hinder their success.

Her next question was why Rogue of Sabertooth was with them on the mission, his answer was that Sting was marking his mate as well and decided to give him some privacy so he went to visit fairy tail.

Over the next few weeks, Levy moved in with Gajeel and Pantherlily, and they lived a happy life for a few years before they were given the greatest gift life can give them, a healthy baby girl they named Lila.

* * *

Beta Read by AngryHenry

Hiya everybody! I hope you enjoyed my first one shot and GajeelxLevy story. Feel free to tell me what you think in a review and tell me what other stories you want me to write!


End file.
